Rundas vs Glacius
Description A battle of two aliens with ice powers who are also completely made of ice! Rundas from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption VS Glacius from Killer Instinct. Interlude MadMaxPyro: One of the coolest powers is ice power.'' ' ''Max: But these two not only just have ice powers, they are ice aliens who are completely made of ice! ''MadMaxPyro: Rundas, the icy bounty hunter of Metroid. '' '' 'Max: And ''Glacius the icy warrior of Killer Instinct. '' '' MadMaxPyro: Second icy themed battle in a row, alright then. '' Max: I'm Max and he's MadMaxPyro who is also me because I'm really just one person. And because I feel like it I'm going to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!!!! Rundas Max: Rundas was born on Phrygis, a moon of the planet Bes III known mainly for ice mining. Phrygisians are ice aliens who are able to manipulate and generate ice. However, Rundas was one of very few to use this ability for combat. ''MadMaxPyro: Rundas was smart so he decided to use his awesome ice powers to become a bounty hunter and was hired by the Galactic Federation. The commander Admiral Dane sent him on a mission to purge the Aurora Units of a dangerous spreading virus believed to be the work of the purple dragon Ridley and his space pirate crew, and also to investigate the activity of these monsters and kill any that he finds. Fortunately, he wasn't in this alone. He was hired with a team of 3 fellow bounty hunters; Ghor the cyborg, Gandrayda the shape shifter, and the famous Samus Aran. Rundas is a quite cocky guy believing himself with his ice powers to be the best however he's also a good guy with a strong sense of justice and morality. '' Max: Rundas can generate and manipulate ice in various ways. Rundas can surf through the air by jumping up and shooting ice at his feet in front of him. ''MadMaxPyro: Remember Frozone from the Incredibles? It's exactly like that. As for attacks Rundas can shoot bursts of ice to freeze foes, form ice chunks in varying sizes to lob at enemies, create large sharp icicles that can impale enemies, form pillars and walls of ice that can trap foes, send winding lines of ice through the ground to freeze foes, and can shoot ice missiles. '' Max:'' Rundas can also form a thin layer of ice armor to grant him some light protection in longer engagements. It is decently durable, except it has one flaw which is that it doesn't cover his neck so it can be pulled from that area with enough force.'' ''MadMaxPyro: But thanks to some phazon exposure by injecting a small amount of phazon into himself using the PED device Rundas can enter a hyper mode which gives him some increased durability and makes his ice attacks more powerful. In this mode he can also create an ice flail to smack opponents with. For those who don't know what a flail is, it's a wooden stick with a chain and a small spiked ball connected at the end of it. '' Max:'' Rundas's combat strategy relies on keeping his distance to entrap and freeze his foes so as such he avoids fighting in melee range as his projectile arsenal is not suited for fighting hand to hand up close with the only exception being his flail in hypermode.'' ''MadMaxPyro: It may seem like a pussy way of fighting but hey it's effective and Rundas has pulled off some impressive things. He has defeated various space pirate monsters, not to mention he saved Samus's life twice! The first was by single-handedly destroying four space pirate assault spacecrafts that were surrounding her and the second time after Samus had defeated Meta Ridley, Samus would have fallen to her doom into a lethal shaft if it wasn't for Rundas coming down using his ice surfing to catch her just in time. He's also a surprisingly fast runner for a guy made of ice.'' Max: However, unfortunately for Rundas things didn't work out well for him in the end. You see, him and his 3 fellow teammates were attacked by Samus's evil counterpart Dark Samus who blasted them with a powerful burst of phazon energy that corrupted them from within. Samus was able to resist but her teammates were soon possessed by Dark Samus which made them a threat forcing Samus to have to fight them starting with Rundas. Rundas was defeated by Samus, which seemingly had knocked him out of his possessed state. But before he could react his corruption made him lose control of his powers causing him to accidentally generate a large stalagmite of ice underneath himself which impaled and killed him instantly. ''MadMaxPyro: Wow, that sucks! Looks like we could possibly be adding insult to injury by putting him in a death battle huh?''' Max ... Yeah, now that I think about it.'' ( Rundas is shown shooting ice blasts fighting Samus) Glacius Pre Death Battle DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:MadMaxPyro